Without you
by xXxDreamcraftxXx
Summary: Song fic based of Lana Del Rey's "without you." Au where Steve is a blogger (failing at pretending to be a reporter) obsessed with Tony and after a one night stand Tony realises that Steve is perfect for him but has he missed his shot happiness? (fail summary is fail) Steve/Tony. Don't like it don't read it


**disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

**Just a note on how this is gonna work: for every verse of the song I will up to 3 chapters based of that verse so this is Verse1 part1**

* * *

_"Everything I want I have:  
Money, notoriety and rivieras.  
I even think I found God  
In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras,  
Pretty cameras, pretty cameras.  
Am I glamorous? Tell me am I glamorous?_

_~~Lana del ray – without you~~_

* * *

Tony loved the attention; he craved it. He loved the way people swarmed around him, just to catch a glimpse of him. He couldn't deny that he had everything he wanted. He could have the world on its knees at the push of a button. 'A minor god' he had once been called. Tony didn't believe in a god, what is a god but a symbol of power there to be bowed to and worshiped, but power was what the great Tony Stark had. And as he was greeted by the flash of cameras shouts of both praise and hatred outside Stark tower he smirked inwardly.

Questions were being thrown at him left, right and centre "Are the rumours about you and Miss Potts true, Mr Stark!" Called one of the closer, seemingly uneasy, reporters, stood just behind the barriers in a dusty-brown trench coat.

Tony ignored the man at first and announced "Press conference in one hour, It's gonna be a party!" his trademark smile spread across his face "Bring your own alcohol, I don't do sharing" he added, this time speaking only to the journalist. He added a wink playfully and the man let out a shaky laugh.

* * *

The press sat on edge to hear what tony had to say. Whatever it was, it would make front page news. Even the most trivial of things to come out of man were considered fragments of gold by the media and if they could get hold of them their sales were almost guaranteed to double.

Tony made his way to the podium; straightening his tie. He placed the queue cards pepper had written him down on the stand, promptly ignored their existence and began. "As you all know: myself and Miss Potts have been in a committed relationship for just over a year." He changed his position slightly, giving the other side of the room a better view of himself. "And we have decided it would be best if we… called it quits"

Shocked gasps and a hint of panic filled the room as reporters realised the rumours of Tony's engagement they had been writing about so vigorously were wrong.

Tony drank in the sound but kept a mournful look about him. The attention of the whole room was fixed solely on him and he would keep it that way for as long as he could. Though with the matter at hand he would try to keep it at least a little quiet for Pepper's sake.

The men and women waited impatiently for Tony to elaborate, but he didn't.

"That will be all" he muttered, just loud enough for it to be audible to his audience.

A wave of questions, disappointed curses and incoherent yelling arose from the crowd; all begging Tony to continue.

He obliged them: "We aren't as… 'Perfect' for each other as we had initially thought" he stated "…I will not be accepting any questions until a later date. Thank you that will be all" He made to leave but turned back to add "Help yourselves to refreshments" and nodded towards the bar before exiting the room.

* * *

The journalists had all dispersed and most had left after Tony's departure but a few had stayed and grabbed a drink. Tony returned after changing into something a little more comfortable. He made himself Black Russian (more of a vodka really) and took a seat behind the bar.

"I thought you said to bring my own alcohol" A voice came from behind.

"I believe my reasoning was not sharing," He held up his glass "This is mine; that's yours and they're not from the same bottle so technically we're not sharing" he finished the glass and smirked. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just thought it would be nice to know before you start interrogating me, that's all."

"Rogers, Steve Rogers. And whoever said I was going to interrogate you?" he appeared more confident than before (likely because of the alcohol) though he still sounded a little uneasy.

"Well, 'Steve Rogers', you're a reporter aren't you? That's what you do."

The blond-haired man looked at the floor hoping it would, somehow, generate a reply.

"Wait. You _are_ a journalist, aren't you?"

"Um…" he ran a hand through his hair messing up his 1940's style hairdo "I am in a way…I run a blog about you and your work. I thought I should start getting the news first hand rather than waiting for it to be published so I came here because people were saying you would be holding a press conference soon and I guess they were right" he ended the sentence much more enthusiastically than he started it.

"Oh, well it's always nice to have fans, even the nerdy online type" The billionaire joked (mainly to himself)

"Um, thank you?"

"Y'know I always imagined bloggers as scrawny teenage girls with weird over the top obsessions with things… and then there's you." Tony said partly to himself.

"What's your point?"

"There must be _something_ strange about you"

The blond shrugged, "I'm gay if that's what you mean" he was a lot more confident now the conversation was (kind of) flowing "and I do have 'Weird over the top obsessions' with things I just don't obsess over you constantly" He stated, almost forcefully, not realising his mistake.

"Are you obsessing over me now?" Tony smirked.

"What! I never sai—"

"Yes you did; just then" he finished his 5th or 6th glass of vodka (he had stopped adding the Coffee liqueur after the third glass) "Why are you getting so defensive? Do you like me or something?"

"I like your wor—"

"I design and weapons for a living. Somehow I don't find what you were about to say believable"

"Well I do think you're… hansom. But that's not all! I admire how intelligent you are and how you can build such complex things from scratch. It must take such hard work and diligence to do the things you do"

Tony smiled at the complements and leaned in close to Steve "Well, Steve," His breath ghosted across Steve's neck causing him to shiver "I would be happy to show you around upstairs" He got up and headed to the elevator "You coming?"

Steve's cheeks were dusted pink as he got up to follow. He thought briefly if it was all a dream and if so would it be like the other dreams he'd had; The dirty fantasy's that had left him panting and spent on his bed each morning. The thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he was ushered into the elevator.

* * *

**Woop that's part one done! Please review and criticize me all you want just make sure it will help me.**


End file.
